


experimental

by renyoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: High School, M/M, Making Out, voltron is shit but klance is still ok i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renyoi/pseuds/renyoi
Summary: Keith scoffs at the idea that being interrupted from making out could lead to prolonged distraction. Lance disagrees vehemently. So, they decide to test it out in the school parking lot.(this plotline has been DONE to death but i don't care! it's being done again!)





	experimental

Keith drums his fingers on the steering wheel of his car, looking disinterestedly around the school parking lot. He’s got about half an hour until he can actually enter the school--why oh why did he come so early?--so he’s stuck just...waiting, relishing in the mounting dread that always comes with the prospect of another school day. 

Keith’s about ready to switch off the rougeish music playing through his car speakers and find some conspiracy-theory podcast to listen to when he hears a slightly frantic knock on his window. 

Jerking up from his position hunched over on his cell phone, Keith blinks at the window and starts in puzzlement when he sees Lance McClain’s slightly clouded figure, smiling sheepishly as he lowers his hand from the glass. Overcome with confusion, Keith simply presses the unlock button and allows Lance to gratefully open the car door and slide into the passenger seat, dropping his bags on the floor. 

“Thank you _so much,_ Keith,” Lance says immediately, the relief in his tone palpable. “The people in the car next to me were literally about to have sex, and there’s no way I’m going to start my Thursday morning dealing with _that_.” He shudders, which makes Keith smile despite himself. “Yours was the first car I saw that had someone I knew.”

“They were-- _seriously_?” Keith says, slightly unbelieving. He cranes his neck, futilely trying to catch a swift sight of a possibly-bouncing car, but he’s interrupted by Lance’s laughter. 

“Dude, don’t _look_.” Lance covers his mouth, snickering as Keith sits back, looking somewhat disappointed. “Are you a voyeurist or something?” 

“ _No_ ,” Keith says firmly, smacking Lance lightly on the shoulder. “Shut up. I just can’t believe that someone would choose to do something like that in a _public parking lot_.”

Lance shrugs. “Some people are, ah, into that. And I’m pretty sure they didn’t see that I was in my car; the one on the other side of them was empty. Maybe they assumed mine was too.”

Keith gives Lance a doubtful look; if he was about to have sex with someone in a school parking lot-- _not that he ever would_ , mind--he’d take all precautions to make sure that _nobody_ was anywhere near him. He thinks it would be kind of hard to miss Lance’s long neck and loud Spanish pop music, especially since they were sat right next to him. Idiots. 

“What I’m more worried about,” Lance continues, peering out the window, “is the school bell. They’re going to be interrupted right in the middle of something, and that’s going to make the entire day _hellish_.”

“Hellish?” Keith repeats, huffing out a breath of laughter at the exaggerated insinuation. “Uh, why would it be hellish?”

Lance stares at Keith like he’s stupid. Keith doesn’t take nicely to the look. 

“Wh--Why are you staring at me like that?” he asks, nettled, folding his arms defensively. 

“Because-- _seriously_? I need to spell this out for you?” 

“Well if it’s so _obvious_ , then don’t bother, god--” 

“No, no, I just--” Lance coughs into his hand, a weird pause from the mini-spat. “I’m just surprised.”

Keith’s about to open his mouth and shoot Lance with a confrontational _surprised about WHAT, exactly?_ when Lance shakes his head, a smile of amusement stretched across his lips. 

He speaks, “You know, like...They’re stopped right in the middle of something really _intense_ , so like, they’re obviously going to be all...hot and bothered for the rest of the day, you know?” 

_ Oh.  _ So that’s where he was going. Keith sort of wants to laugh--why is he sitting here talking about a couple of strangers’ sex lives?

But, still, he doesn’t quite believe what Lance is saying; they’re not primates anymore, they’re humans...Keith thinks it wouldn’t be _that_ hard to turn off after something heated like that. 

He tells Lance this in no uncertain terms, and once again, Lance looks at him like he’s an idiot. 

“I really am going to kick you out of this car if you keep looking at me like that,” Keith informs Lance, deadpan. He unlocks the car again to prove his point. 

“Woah, hey, sorry, it’s just…” Lance holds up his hands defensively, but the grin on his face tells Keith clearly that Lance isn’t scared of him or his empty threats. “You really think you’re _all that_ , huh?” 

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” 

Lance leans in, cheeky smile still stuck in place. Keith meets his mischievous gaze with a glare. “You think you’re, like, _above_ primal instincts. Above being...sexually frustrated.” 

At this point, if Keith hadn’t been blinded by his pride and impulsive need to meet a challenge head-on, he would’ve gotten clued in to the destination that Lance was recklessly driving them towards.

“I never said that,” Keith responds uncomfortably, looking away from Lance.

“So, you admit that you’d be distracted if you were interrupted like that then, yeah?”

“I never said _that_ either.” 

Lance snorts, folding his hands and regarding Keith critically. “So you _do_ think you’re above it.” 

“That’s--that’s not how I’m phrasing it!” Keith argues defensively, facing resolutely to the front and twisting his hands in his lap. This is a weird conversation to be having, but Keith is consciously aware of his competitive side rising up and getting ready to take the reins of his actions. He wrestles vainly with it, his logical side trying to wave away the fires of impulsivity, but… Keith’s always been weak when it comes to Lance. 

“I just--” Keith sighs, searching for the right words. “I just don’t think it’s that big of a thing? Like, you’re interrupted, it sucks, but you just shake it off and continue on. You know you can, like... _get back to it_ , I guess, later, so what’s the problem?”

Lance stares. “I’ve never heard something so disconnected from reality, dude.” 

“Shut up!” Keith says, narrowing his eyes. “It makes sense. Maybe you’re just so sex-obsessed that you can’t focus on anything but that.”

“Oooh, you got me,” Lance says, voice mocking as he inserts himself very deliberately into Keith’s personal space. “Telling a teenager that he likes sex. I’ve never been so insulted.” 

Sneering, Keith sticks his nose in the air in a gesture of haughty superiority--he can feel Lance’s hackles raise at the motion, knows that nothing bothers Lance about him more than his sometimes holier-than-thou attitude, but he’s trying to get a rise now. He knows he’s right--Lance is just overreacting.

“I’m positive that I could be perfectly normal after something like that,” Keith tells Lance decisively, effectively jumping into his own grave. “But maybe I just have more self-control than you, loverboy.” 

Lance mouths the word “ _loverboy_ ” somewhat curiously, before appearing to mentally shake himself. He places a hand on his chin, a Holmesian deduction reeling in his mind. Keith starts to lose his nerve. 

“Really?” Lance says after a moment, raising an eyebrow. “Prepared to bet on that?” 

Keith’s functioning stammers to a halt for about three seconds before he manages to reboot himself, and even then he feels like he’s not processing what Lance is saying correctly. 

“Wh...What do you mean?” he asks, licking his drying mouth. He’s not stupid; it’s beginning to dawn on him what Lance is suggesting, somewhere in the peripheral of his mind that he really, _really_ doesn’t want to acknowledge. But he’ll play dumb for now--maybe he can stall until the bell rings. 

He glances at the clock. It’s barely been five minutes. Damnit. 

Lance shrugs, body language noticeably shifting into a languid, almost flirty pose; he moves his hand from his chin to his cheek, eyes hooking onto Keith with a glint and small smile. 

“Let’s test your theory. I think you’re wrong, you think you’re right, so let’s be scientific about it. You’re uber-logical, right?” 

“Um, yes, but--” Keith groans, struggling with words. What is Lance _thinking_? “What are you implying?” 

“We could test it. Right here,” Lance leans forward, placing his palm on the console in the middle of them, “right now.” 

Again, Keith’s not stupid. He doesn’t need Lance to keep spelling this out for him--even he can read body language as obvious as what Lance is throwing towards him right now. He exhales carefully, internally battling between the need to be right and the need to preserve whatever sanity he has left. 

Keith tries in vain to stifle his overpowering impulsivity. “There are people all around here. No _way_.” 

“They won’t care,” Lance replies easily, glancing from side to side. “Nobody is in the cars around us. People aren’t walking yet. And, well, if it bothers you that much, we could go to the back seat.”

Try as he might, Keith cannot find the willpower to dispute Lance. He _knows_ that he’s correct, and it’s irking him that Lance doesn’t believe him. That he thinks Keith doesn’t _know_ himself enough, or whatever. Keith’s the most self-aware person he knows! What right does Lance have to dispute that?

Keith’s internal monologue does a good job of firing him up, kicking his inhibitions clearly out of his mind. Lance is right--nobody is around, nobody would _really_ notice, or care.

“Fine.” Lance’s expression gleams excitedly. “How are we going to do this?” 

Lance quickly whips out his phone, setting a timer for 8:10. It’s 7:50 right now. 

“Twenty minutes, and we’re interrupted. We go to school as usual. And also,” Lance fixes Keith with a piercing gaze, “you can’t cheat. You have to be into it too.” 

Keith swallows thickly, attempting vainly to hide his sudden dizziness. “How would you even be able to tell?”

“Well, if I’m not a shuddering, breathless mess, then I’ll know that you’re not into it.” 

Keith sucks in a breath at the onslaught of images that his imagination supplies him--not to mention the implication that Lance believes that Keith, at the top of his game, could make him a shuddering, breathless mess--and tries banishing his thoughts as quickly as he possibly can. Oh god, oh god, oh _god_. 

“Okay,” he replies to Lance. The short response causes Lance’s grin to widen, and he leans over and unhooks Keith’s seatbelt, very clearly making a concentrated effort to invade Keith’s bubble. Keith notices dimly that the cell phone has been perched in the cup holders on the console, already set to counting down. 

“Skeptics first,” Lance whispers graciously, and Keith, the telltale ringing in his ears of _action action action_ doesn’t need to be told twice. He surges closer to Lance, hooking his arms under Lance’s thighs and forcefully pulling him closer, enjoying the appreciative gasp Lance graces him with in response. 

With judgement clouded by the imagined blue-purple haze of lust surrounding himself and Lance, shuttering his car windows into nonexistence as he focuses only on the dark curve of Lance's neck, Keith brings his lips against the soft skin and experimentally sucks. He feels a burst of confidence when Lance shudders against him, breathing ragged, and tongues the area, smoothing over the newly-formed purple mark and casually moving upwards.   
  
Lance's hands are clutching the back of Keith's jacket, tugging at the fabric in the needy way that only horny teenagers can manage to do. Keith's interrupted from his slightly-filthy journey exploring Lance's collarbones, neck, and face when Lance abruptly jerks to the side, intercepting Keith's mouth with a decidedly messy, fervent kiss. Keith drinks it in hungrily, appreciating the immediate use of tongue spurred by desperation, and squeezes Lance's thighs.  
  
"You're really into this, huh?" Lance gasps, squirming and, seemingly unknowingly, shuddering his legs closed around Keith's hands. "Like, really into this."  
  
"Why do you sound so surprised?" Keith murmurs in response, moving his fingers experimentally and nearly blacking out when Lance whines and shudders again. "You-you suggested it, idiot. You told me to be into it."  
  
"I didn't think you actually would be." Lance's voice is high and faraway-sounding, and he cuts through the charged energy between them for a moment to nip at Keith's earlobe. Sparks dance across Keith's spine at the contact, and he allows Lance to kiss his neck more fully, chasing the sensation.  
  
"Honestly, I think you're-you're really hot," Keith says, babbling, closing his eyes as Lance mouths gently at his skin. "Like-'ve always thought you were, all-all lithe, and limber, and lean-"  
  
Lance chuckles; Keith can feel the vibrations on his too-hot skin. "That's a lot of L's."  
  
"Fuck off," Keith replies, breath hitching as 

Lance finally deigns to bite down on the spot he'd been licking just a moment ago. Keith grips Lance tighter, presses himself against the other boy with all the dignity of Donald Trump on Twitter. "You're just-pretty. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to press you against a wall and-"  
  
"Keith," Lance sighs, interrupting Keith's delusional talk with a sound and highly inappropriate, R-rated kiss. It leaves Keith dizzy in the best way. "Didn't-didn't peg you for the dirty talker."  
  
"Yeah, well." Keith leaves it at that, choosing to spend his time instead biting Lance's lips and sneaking his hands under Lance's shirt, groping playfully with his belt before moving up his stomach and chest. Lance clutches him like a lifeline, rocking slightly against him, and Keith experiences a brief moment of clarity when he realizes that Lance is actually turned on. By him.  
  
Wait. He's-  
  
"You're-you're hard," Keith states eloquently, eyes wide.  
  
Even as Keith can clearly see the red beginning to tinge Lance's cheeks, as he can clearly track the crinkles of embarrassment in his expression, Lance doesn't miss a beat before responding, "So are you, Kogane."  
  
And Keith realizes that, yeah, he sure as hell fucking is. With that realization comes the suddenly overpowering need to touch touch touch the boy sitting almost on top of him, the one who looks blurred at the edges and fucked before Keith's even had a chance to get his clothes off of him.  
  
Well, that's not going to last long.  
  
"Can I-" Keith begins to form his request, when the warm air is suddenly cut through with an obnoxious BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP-  
  
Lance slams his hand on the phone, clearly not aiming for any specific area as he's still staring at Keith with wonder is his eyes. The phone settles into silence, as do the occupants of the car; both turn to look at the clock and discover that yes, 20 minutes has indeed passed, and yes, students are beginning to walk past the car.  
  
Lance turns back to Keith. "You know, I still have some absence points left. We could-"  
  
"No," Keith says firmly, literally going against the entirety of his body, which is screaming at him to just let go and jump Lance where he sits. "No. I-I have a calculus test today. First period."  
  
Lance stares at him, utterly expressionless, before bursting into light, warm laughter. "Oh my god, you are such a lame nerd. Look at me, thinking you're all sexy and dom, and then you leave me for a calculus test."  
  
"It's important!" Keith defends himself, studiously ignoring the fact that he's very obviously grinning. "Integrals are the backbone of this society."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure." Lance shakes his head, still smiling, and moves to open his door. "For the record, though," he begins, turning back around and nearing closer to Keith, "I think I won this bet. So, for my reward…I have study hall second period and a pointless class seventh. And being patient isn't my strong suit."  
  
Keith swallows audibly at the unspoken proposition, for once not that bothered about losing. "It's not mine either."  
  
Lance smiles, a small curve of the lips that is as provocative as it is tempting. He nods and fully steps out of the car-but bends and sticks his head in again, one last time.  
  
"Thanks, Keith." And he's off, striding away and calling out to his friend, not even giving Keith a chance to comment on how lame it is that he just thanked someone for making out with him.  
  
Keith drags himself into class, feeling very disoriented and unsatisfied in a lukewarm, squirmy sort of way. He justifies to himself that he was still right in general, that he still knew his own level of control, it's just-his normal rules might not apply to Lance.  
  
He laughs at himself, then. That figures; since when have his normal rules ever applied to Lance? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol hi im back after over a year and we're just gonna forget that anything past season 3 (or, even better, season ONE) ever happened
> 
> hope you enjoyed this simple story
> 
> [tumblr](http://akjra.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/renyoi)


End file.
